Red Velvet
by Eidge
Summary: His dark eyes once again roamed over her unconscious form, lust and wanting swirling in their depths.'Oh Max' he sighed 'You've no idea how much i've wanted you. No idea how long i've waited'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters**

**Chapter 1**

The girls tanned fingers tapped nervously on the stainless steel table top. It was quite clear to the man standing in the shadows at the back of the room that she was scared and uncomfortable. The way she sat tall with a stiff back, feet shaking beneath her chair, teeth constantly chewing her bottom lip. Whilst her breathing was slow and controlled her heart beat as if she were running a marathon.

The fast rhythm of her heart was music to his ears. His perfect and vivid vision enabled him to see the way her blood pulsed through her veins, so sweet and endearing. He had waited so long to taste her blood. To have it finally penetrate his lips and sooth his scorching throat. The mere thoughts of doing so made his throat sear with pain, but now was not the time to thirst on the young girls blood. No, now was the time, for he was curious as to why the girl had come here.

Her scared brown eyes swept over the shadowed area at the back of the square room. There were no windows in this room, the only light coming from the fluorescent bulb that shone dimly above her head. The room rung with a silence so quiet it caused shivers to convulse through her body. She was aware of the male in the room, but the fact that she could not see him put her on edge.

The man had always found the girl with dark chocolate yes and brown wavy hair fascinating; he could have watched her in this state for eternity and never be bored by the sight of her. Yet he felt it was time to break the ice and say something; for with every second that passed the girl was getting closer and closer to having a nervous breakdown.

"Why have you come here, Max?" his voice, the most beautiful sound in the world cut the cool air like a dagger. The words he spoke reverberated off the walls as a whisper that hung in the air. A slight sheen of sweat had broken out on the girl's brow, yet she did not respond to his question; did not make any sign that she had heard his question apart from the fact that her hands were now nervously twining together.

The man unhappy with her response tried again his voice stern and crisp.

"Why have you come to me now? After so long? There must be reasoning behind your actions…"

More silence followed. The man was starting to lose his patience, he was about to ask one more time with more force when the girl finally spoke, her tiny voice held a slight waver.

"You've no idea of my actions or there reasons. As for why I have come, I simply had no choice" Her words hung in the air, their meaning taking their time to sink in.

"Had no choice you say?"

Max nodded stiffly and opened her mouth as if to start explaining but was silenced as the man continued on.

"That is where you are wrong Max; you have always had a choice. You chose to keep your silence when the police inquired you at the time. You kept that silence for thirteen years, and now you say you had no choice on whether or not to come here? I'm not a fool so I will ask you one more time. Why are you here?" His voice held no trace of anger but the steel and coldness to it made it more frightening and intimidating.

He stood, still concealed by the shadows as he watched her with dark midnight eyes. Her breathing had become heavy and laboured as she was no doubt remembering those frightful events that took place thirteen years ago. Still she held her silence as she tried to calm herself down and fight the pain the constricted her chest.

"Are you feeling guilty for not giving evidence, Max? Is that why you have come now? To relieve your conscience in the hope you can forget that night?"

"I have never felt guilty for my actions" She spoke boldly, much to the surprise of the man.

"But that is not why I have come. I came because I felt his presence. I fear that more will be hurt by him and it is in my power and mine alone to stop him"

The man took her words in thoughtfully as he paced the shadows silently. He had not expected this to be her answer and was astounded by the fact that she wanted to take action. Finally he was able to ask one simple question.

"Can you identify the man who attacked you?" his voice rung around the room as he finally stepped into the light.

Max stared in shock, her breath caught in her chest as her eyes roamed over his familiar face. His eyes were cold and dark as midnight. His hair just as dark was swept lazily all over the place, yet it was not any of these features that had her frozen in her seat. It was his pearly white teeth; in particular the white incisors that were just visible resting on his bottom lip.

"It's you" she managed to whisper before darkness engulfed her except for the burning image of his face on her eyelids.

Max awoke with a start. The sheets of her bed were twisted around her body, her thin cotton top stuck to her sweat drenched skin. Streaks of sunlight covered her bed and dimly lit her bedroom. Dragging herself out of bed and the stairs her eyes met the stern but concerned gaze of her adoptive mother Valencia. As Max took her place at the kitchen bench bowl of cereal in hand she heard the almost inaudible sight that left Valencia's lips.

"Not another nightmare Max?" she frowned her eyebrows creasing. "This has to stop!"

Her eyes met Max's and she barely fought of a flinch. The piercing coldness of Max's glare was unsettling, when she spoke however he voice was void of emotion but polite none the less.

"It's not as though I can control what I dream of"

Valencia pursed her lips as if to say she could control it but did not voice this thought in fear that Max would crack and become angry.

"No, I guess not" she said instead and walked briskly down the hallway and away from Max.

It was at this precise moment that the overly bubbly Ella, Max's adoptive sister, skipped into the room. A slight frown crossed her completion as she saw the concerned look on her mother's face, still she did not let it dampen her energetic mood.

Ella despite being of no blood relation to Max still shared some traits with her sister. Both girls had a warm brown head of wavy hair and both had brown eyes although Max's were a shade darker. Apart from these similar traits in appearance they also shared traits that ran thicker than skin deep, a trait in their blood that bound them both to a world that should never have existed. Both girls were aware of this world but only one knew the full story on how both of them were connected to it.

Taking the seat next to her sister, Ella studied Max's profile, the slight tan to her skin that never faded the perfect curve of her nose, and her slightly almond shaped eyes. Max in Ella's opinion was the epitome of gorgeous. She could see why all the boys fell head over heels for her, yet Max seemed oblivious of just how beautiful she was. There were many things Ella envied her sister for having; her beauty being just one of them.

"Max come here" There mothers voice called out crisp and clear from somewhere down the hallway. Swiftly Max rose from her chair and silently wandered in the direction of their mother's voice, her hair bouncing on her shoulders. As Max vanished out of sight Ella scrambled out of her chair, nowhere near as graceful as her sister had, and stood in the opening of the hallway, hoping to catch some of their conversation.

"What do you mean you arranged me an appointment?" Max's voice shook slightly with anger.

"I had to Max; things were getting out of control. Your nightmares are getting worse and worse every night. You need help" Valencia's voice was also shaking but with concern not anger.

"Why are you doing this to me now?" her voice rose an octave as her anger slipped into her voice more and more. "I had nightmares thirteen years ago and you didn't take action. Sure these are a little worse, but I don't understand why you are so concerned all of a sudden"

Silence followed as Valencia surely grappled for a retort to her daughters words.

"I gave you my reasons Max, you will see this psychiatrist even if I have to drag you there" she spoke with a deathly calm.

"Fine. Have it your way" Max's words were spoken no more than a whisper but they still hissed harshly through the air.

The audible sound of the front door slamming alerted Ella of her sister's departure. Hastily shoving on a pair of shoes she followed suit.

* * *

><p>So yeah this is the first story i have ever written in 3rd person so i have no idea if its any good so you guys are gonna have to tell me. Sorry if it got a bit dry at the end but i think it was still quite good. I already have the next couple of chapters written and i hope they'll have you on the edge of your seat so make sure you review to let me know if it's worth updating!<p>

i didn't want to do the typical cliche story so i hope this one is different and a breath of fresh air, so yeah if you read it please review cos if you like it i'll update quicker! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Angry tears blurred Max's vision as she stormed down the street. She had no idea of her destination but allowed her converse clad feet to carry her as far from their town house as possible. She could hear the pants of her sister as she no doubt sprinted to catch up with her, but she was not in the mood to talk.

Ella fell into step with her sister but made no inclination of starting conversation. A low noise, much like the sound of a growl, ripped its way from Max's throat as the silence between the two angered her more than the conversation with her mother had. It seemed to Max that Ella knew exactly what the conversation between herself and Valencia was about and it pissed her off royally.

"Can you ever keep your nose out of my business?" Max asked coming to standstill in the middle of the road.

Shock and hurt chased themselves across Ella's face as Max stared at her sister as she waited for a reply. She knew it was wrong to snap at her sister like this but couldn't restrain from doing so.

"I don't see why you're so Angry and upset about this" Ella retorted her voice calm, "Can't you see that she has your best interests in mind? She's trying to help you Max"

"I'm seventeen Ella, almost eighteen. If she really wanted to help me she would have done It years ago when everything was still fresh"

"That May be so Max, but things weren't this bad when you were younger. You didn't have the nightmares that you are having now. Can't you see that she wants to help you? Can't you trust her judgement that now is a good time for you to get help?" Her voice wavered towards the end as if she were trying to hold back tears.

Max stood there facing her sister who was frantically searching her face for a response. Unluckily Max's face was void of emotion; long ago had Max mastered the emotionless mask that she could put on at a moment's notice. When she said nothing Ella continued on.

"Do you really not trust her Max, after all this time?

Max's dark eyes met Ella's shinning ones. Still not giving anything away she thought deeply. How the hell was she supposed to tell Ella that no, she didn't trust their mother, that she would never be able to trust their mother? Though their mother and father had never done anything to Max that would cause these untrustworthy feelings, she had never felt she could trust them. From the beginning she had felt this way merely because of the fact that she felt she had never belonged in their family. However she not going to say any of this to Ella for two reasons: One, that it would no doubt hurt Ella's feelings, and two, as much as she hated to admit it she couldn't bring herself to fully trust Ella either. Instead she kept her silence allowing Ella to come to her own conclusions.

Turning sharply on her heel as if to head in a different direction Max was stopped by the distinct buzzing noise that only a phone could make. Pushing her hand into her pocket she discovered that it was not her phone ringing but Ella's. Hastily Ella pulled out her phone and scanned the message before looking back at Max.

"It's Mum, she said your first appointment is in ten minutes"

[*]

Valencia left Max in the cosy reception area of her psychiatrists building, promising that she would be back in an hour to collect her. As Max sat in the red velvet chair taking in the pristine and polished surroundings, she couldn't help the lonely feeling that welled up in her lower gut. For the first time Ella had not even asked if she could accompany Max and their mother to the psychiatrist. Once she and Max had returned home she hastily ran to her room, not even bothering to wish Max well at her appointment. Now sitting alone in the cosy reception area Max was starting to regret the words she spat at sister. For all the times Ella had nosed into her business she had kept it out of this one, which just so happened to be the one Max wished she hadn't.

The silence of the room put Max on edge. It made every small insignificant sound jump out at her like a villain scaring some unsuspecting soul in a horror movie. The tick of the clock, shuffling of the secretary's paper, even the almost inaudible sound of her shoes tapping on the carpet, pounded in Max's ears. For her entire life she had never liked silences for this reason. They caused her hearing to pick up on the small little sounds that should surely not be able to be heard by the human ear. Still the silence dragged on and if her psychiatrist did not make an appearance soon she was going to bolt out the door.

As if someone had read her mind the door to her left opened and a man stepped out. She couldn't help the slight intake of breath that hitched in her throat as she looked at him. His blonde hair that curled messily on his head almost looked golden, his eyes the most interesting swirl of blue with a dash of green shone brightly at her, but that wasn't all. His smile was perfect. Almost too perfect, the way his teeth were pearly white, not a single one crooked or out of place.

"You must be Max" his voice so beautiful yet chilling at the same time, as if she had heard another voice like it.

Unable to coherent any words Max settled for nodding her head.

"Please come in" he gestured with his right arm for her to enter the room.

As she passed she could have sworn she saw him shiver. Turning her head ever so slightly she was almost frozen to the spot when she saw two extremely sharp teeth resting on his lower lip. Blinking quickly hoping what she had seen had not been true she was able to relax, as when she looked again there were no sharp teeth protruding from his gums, only his perfect pearly whites.

Shaking her head a little she cast the image aside as her being paranoid and that it was just a trick of the light. Taking one step towards the desk and chair expecting this to be where she would talk, she was startled to see that her psychiatrist was instead sitting on a chair clipboard and papers in lap, waiting expectantly for her to sit on the vintage red velvet couch.

"What's with all the red velvet?" she couldn't help but ask, as she took her seat as far from her psychiatrist as the couch would allow.

"Oh, just a reminder of home" he replied chuckling, already scribbling notes down.

"Well Max it's nice to meet you" he spoke formally now, looking her straight in the eye. "I'm not sure if you bothered to find out my name as your mother so kindly said that you didn't want to be here, so I shall you it anyway. My name is Dylan Preach" He held his hand to shake and only hastily did she take it. She was surprised to fell the slight chill in his hand but blamed it on the lack of heating in the room. After all she felt a bit chilly herself.

"I don't expect you to tell me anything today Max. After all why would you tell a stranger you're life story?" his words earned a curious eyebrow raise from Max, but he did not stop to let her speak. "I'm not a fool Max; I can tell that I'll have no hope in getting you to tell me anything until you find me trustworthy. So today I'm going to allow you to ask me anything you want" He finished with a smile and sat stiffly waiting for her to ask him anything she wanted.

She was not going to let his cool and collected appearance draw her in and break down her walls. She was used to people trying to get information out of her but something about Dylan made her curious. Something about him drew her in no matter hard she tried not to be.

"What do you want in return?" Max was not a fool either. She knew how this game worked, eye for an eye and so on.

Taken-a-back Dylan out up his hands as if to say that wouldn't dream of wanting anything in return, yet his words said differently.

"I simply hope you will open up to me Max. But that will come in due time"

Pursing her lips she scanned his flawless features one more time. Surely there would be no harm in asking him questions if he was not going to ask them back.

"How old are you?" she finally asked, many minutes had gone by already but she could see no point in sitting out the rest of their session in silence.

"I'm twenty two" he replied shooting her a dazzling smile.

"Surely you're not old enough to be qualified?"

As if suspecting her to say this he smirked and pointed his pen towards the framed diplomas behind his desk. Narrowing her eyes Max looked at them. Sure enough they allowed him to be qualified but that didn't take away her unease of her psychiatrist being so young.

Casting her eyes downwards she watched as her hands twined and untwined together, a sign she recognised as being nervous. She was unsure of what to ask. He had allowed her to ask him anything in the world and here she was, nervously fiddling with her hands and unable to look him in the eye. It was at this point she cast her mind back to what he had said earlier about her not trusting. It puzzled her as to know how he had come across this information, as she was sure Valencia had not told him.

"Can you read people?" she finally asked, her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

He paused, piercing her with a cautious gaze. She had only just realised that he had written a whole page of notes.

"How do you mean?" he stopped writing altogether, now watching her intently.

"You said you were not a fool and that you could tell I would not trust you enough to share any information"

'Yes I did say that, but like I said only a fool would expect a teenager to walk in here and spill their deepest and darkest memories with a stranger"

It was her turn to pierce him with her gaze. He made a fair point but even she knew that in fact a lot of teenagers or anyone for that matter would still come here and talk to a stranger if it meant getting help. Unsatisfied though she was with his answer she did not pursue the matter, knowing that he would just keep saying the same thing.

Lost in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed how much time had passed until Dylan was saying it was time for her to go.

"I shall look forward to meeting with you again tomorrow Max. We may even make some progress" his eyes sparkled as he held the door open for her.

Max was not sure what it was that compelled her to say the next words she did. After all why would she say them? But no matter how much she thought about it they seemed the right thing to say and also they seemed truthful.

"Yes, I shall look forward to it too"

* * *

><p>So there is chapter 2 :) i know it's not as exciting as the first chapter and Fang wasn't in it but it was still important becuase yout got to meet Dylan and got more of an insight into Max.<p>

Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! i didn't expect to get that many but for this chapter i would love it if i could get just as many if not more! :D

I'll try and update quicker this time because the next chapter has a lot more excitment and a Fang is back! So if you review i'll update quicker :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Max had never been one for starting conversations, so as she sat in silence next to Valencia in the car she made no inclination of changing this habit. Instead she buried her mind deeply into everything that had happened in the past hour. Something small was digging away at the back of her brain, as if to try and point out something crucially important that was staring her blindly at her in plain sight, yet was still out of reach for her mind to grapple what it was.

As her mind drifted to Dylan, her psychiatrist, the nagging sensation became stronger. Though she could not grab any reason as to why she had this feeling she did not push it aside but stored it in her memory, for somehow she knew that something was off about her psychiatrist. Something about him was different but the feeling of rightness engulfed her when she was with him.

"Strange" Valencia's curious voice broke through to Max's wondering mind and even caused her to jump the tiniest bit.

"What's strange?" Max inquired, knowing that the only way to get an answer for Valencia's interruption was to engage in conversation. However she knew the subject would be quickly changed to how Max's appointment went.

"It's strange how you are being awfully quiet" she spoke with pursed lips, "I know you are not one to start conversations but the silence that is hanging around you Max is not a pleasant one" she trailed off pronouncing every syllable clearly.

As if to annoy her mother even more Max raised an eyebrow in response keeping her mouth firmly shut.

Producing an angry huff Valencia hastily changed the subject.

"So how was your appointment?"

"Interesting" was all Max replied not wanting to give too much insight on how she really found it.

"Really?" Valencia's voice sounded impressed as she continued on, "Did you make progress already?"

"No, of course not" Max snapped her temper flaring out of nowhere. "Did you really expect me to talk to a stranger for a whole hour about some bloody nightmares I happen to have?"

Taken-a-back Valencia stayed silent apart from the slight mumble of 'language'. Thankfully for Max no more was said on the topic.

[*]

Wishing for no more than seeking solitude in her rooms Max's plans were demolished the moment she stepped foot through the old wooden door of their town house. By the time she had taken two steps Ella was there grasping her tightly around the bicep and dragging her back out the front door.

"Ella" she hissed "Where are you taking me?"

Releasing her arm Ella replied with a smile fixed on her face.

"Iggy called, he said he and the rest of the gang were at the skate park"

"As much as I love the skate park Els, I'm really not in the mood for chilling there" Max retorted hoping the subtle trace of anger would deter Ella from dragging her there. Sadly it did not.

"Max I know you. All you want to do is go sulk in you room because you were forced to go talk to some stranger about life"

Raising an eyebrow Max was surprised at exactly how well her sister did know her.

"However I don't want to have to deal with your sullen mood for the rest of the night, so you are coming to the skate park whether you like it or not!" flipping her hair over her shoulder Ella continued on down the road before turning left into Birds Avenue.

Max followed reluctantly only because she knew it wasn't fair for her sister to have to put with her sullen mood.

"Hey Maxi!" a chuckling voice called out to her as she finally stepped foot in the graffiti covered skate park. Sweeping her eyes over her various friends she came to rest upon the tall boy with sandy hair and sparkling blue eyes. Instantly her thoughts went to Dylan, how his blonde hair shone golden in the light and how his eyes were so much more interesting to look at. Shaking her head and cursing herself for letting her thoughts stray, she waltzed lazily over and punched Sam in the shoulder for calling her that irritable pet name.

"Hey you know you love me" Sam teased punching her back.

"Keep telling yourself that Sammy boy" She laughed back before sitting herself down next to Iggy and Nudge.

Sitting there listening to their chatter Max came to realise how diverse her friends were. Nudge who had a gorgeous brown tan, big brown eyes and matching curly hair loved to talk and shop. Ella was similar but not to Nudge's extent. Iggy on the other hand had a pale complexion, glassy blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair and a passion for pyrotechnics. Finally Sam was the laid back surfy guy, the one always making jokes and going with the flow. Sitting there and watching them interact Max couldn't come to comprehend how such diverse and different people could all be friends.

"Yo Max" a distant voice called out to her, "Max?" it called again. "Hello, earth to Max?" the voice inpatient suddenly grew arms and pushed her. A gasp of surprise left her lips as she extended her hands out to stop her fall as she fell sideways of her cement seat.

"Iggy!" she cried getting up off the ground and dusting off her grazed palms.

"What?" he finally managed to reply between his fits of laughter.

"Not funny bro" She chided giving him a shove as she took her place again.

"Yeah, well it got your attention" he smirked at her, which only earned him a scowl and an eye role.

Opening his mouth again to continue on from his last sentence he stopped short. Mouth gaping open but his eyes laced with shock were pinpointed on something coming up behind Max. Looking around Max found the same expression on all her friends faces.

Three absolutely stunning figures were slowly but surely making their way to the babble of teenagers. All three looked nothing alike with their array of different coloured hairstyles and eye colours but at the same time they looked like siblings, the way their features were sharp and flawless. Their dress sense was also similar, the button up shirts done up only leaving the top two buttons untouched, their collars popped up. The way their dark jeans hung on their hips and each one was wearing the same bracelet on their wrist, a tightly woven brown material knotted off at the end. The men moved with grace, they smiled dazzlingly at the group but only seemed to have eyes for one girl.

Once again Max found the nagging sensation digging away at the back of her brain.

"I think we should go" Ella's voice broke through the stunned silence.

"I agree" Iggy replied, grasping Max's bicep as he slowly got up.

"Yeah those guys have a bad vibe about them" Same put in and it was exactly this comment that snapped Max out of her daze.

"What?" she asked, "You guys aren't serious?"

"What do you mean Max?" Nudge spoke; Max noted that it was probably the shortest sentence the girl had even said.

"I mean that you guys seriously can't be scared of a couple of flawless looking guys?" she quirked an eye brow waiting for the others to come to their senses, but when she noticed Ella was still backing slowly away and Iggy and Sam both had narrowed eyes, she knew that they were being serious.

"Oh my god, you guys are wooses" She huffed before turning and making her way to the intruders, who she noticed had suddenly gotten a lot closer.

"Max don't, just leave it" the concern and worry that laced Sam's voice caused her to stop and turn but as she did so a hand came out of nowhere and knocked her clean out.

[*]

A man with midnight eyes gazed over the girl who was sleeping, still unconscious from the earlier events of the day. Anger bubbled up in his chest as his eyes took in the purplish bruise forming just below her temple. He wanted to throttle, rip apart the ones who had caused this ugly bruise to grace itself upon the beautiful girls face. Seeing her peaceful sleeping face kept him in check though. It seemed that she was the only one capable of keeping his anger at bay, even when she was asleep.

Gazing down over her body his eyes came to rest on her grazed palms. The sweet scent of her blood wafted into him causing his incisors to jab painfully into his lower lip. Backing up as far as he could go he forced himself to get a grip. This was not the times to get lost in the scent of her blood.

"Oh Max," he sighed, banging his head softly against the wall, "It's amazing how you do this to me. You have me wrapped around your fingers without even knowing it"

A cold silence filled the room. His dark eyes once again roamed over her unconscious form, Lust and wanting swirling in their depths.

"You've no idea how much I've wanted you. No idea how long I've waited."

His eyes now glowed, a black fire in their midst. Quicker than a blink of an eye he was leaning over her again, so close her slow deep breathing fanned across his face. Closing his eyes he lost himself for a moment before withdrawing.

"I must not be rash though. In a few days' time you will awaken. See the world clearly for the first time. Then you will come to me. Only then can I truly have you"

His hand travelled, caressing lovingly, down her cheek bone leaving goose bumps in its wake.

A whisper in Max's ear startled her awake. No one was in the room but she could feel goose bumps on her strangely cold cheek, and the whisper of her name still echoed in her ear.

The man watched, hidden in the shadows of the street as the girl hastily closed her bedroom window. He smiled to himself before allowing the darkness to swallow him.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter! i know it wasn't that interesting but i hope this one pays up for it :) After all Fang's back and there was a little exitment there in the middle!<p>

Now i know some of you guys were kinda confused and wanting to know the plot but if i tell you then there will be no surprises in the story. So i will give you one bit of information which most of you guys would probably expect anyways and that is that Max will be a vampire. That is all i will say because if i go into the plot then i'll give away the whole story and i don't want that ;)

So please review i want lots before i put the next chapter up! I'm hoping the next couple of chapters will have you on the edge of your seat, so review and i'll get them up asap! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Scowling at the mirror Max finally turned her back on it. The purplish blue bruise on the side of her face throbbed painfully but there was nothing she could do to get rid of it. Makeup could hide it from the public eye but if she were to look in the mirror she would still see the imperfection and besides what was the point in covering it with concealer when it would do nothing to ease the pain?

With a sigh she ran a hand through her hair before turning towards her door intent on making herself some breakfast.

The most annoying thing about the bruise Max had received was she didn't know who gave it to her. She recalled seeing the strangely beautiful men in close proximity before turning towards Sam and that's all she could remember for once she turned the entire world went black. The next time she had opened her eyes had been earlier this morning to find her cheek rather cool and the whisper of her name in her ear.

Coming to a stop on the bottom step her eyes narrowed in on exactly the person she wanted to see. Ella was busy channel surfing, sitting on the ivory leather couch unaware that her sister was lurking up on her. She stopped on the music channel as her favourite song came on, relaxing into the back of the couch she barely had time to blink before Max pounced.

Gasping and holding a hand to her heart Ella stared wide eyed at her sister who was looming threateningly above her.

"What the hell Max?" she screamed into her sister's face. "Are you trying to scare me to death?"

With a glare Max rolled off her sister to sit stiffly on the floor, never breaking eye contact.

"Care to do some explaining Ella?" Max's voice dripped ice as she continued to shoot daggers at her sister. She had not realised until now that she was angry about the whole ordeal but thinking about it for a second longer she felt no guilt for her actions. After all threatening Ella was a good and easy way to get information out of her.

"Explain what Max?" though her voice was laced with steel and truly did feign ignorance Max was not fooled. She could see in Ella's eyes that she knew exactly what Max wanted and was drastically looking for a way out of it.

"Don't fool me Ella, I know you know who hit me upside the head yesterday and you will tell me"

Ella's gaze turned cold. She knew Max was frightening and strong, could easily beat her in a fight but the way her sister treated her was uncalled for. Usually the two girls got along fine the way all siblings do but lately Ella had noticed a change in Max, she had started becoming distant.

Her eyes glazed over as she recalled some of her memories that she shared with Max. She remembered when her parents had first brought Max home that one chilly winter evening and how the little girl looked so scared and out of place. Valencia had told Ella some strange things the day before Max came regarding her. Things about how Max was different and Ella needed to take care of her to set her straight, for Max's future was unsure and without proper guidance she would choose the wrong path. At the time she did no understand her mothers long words but there was one thing she did and it put a big toothy smile on her cute little five-year-old face. Her mother was giving her a sister to care for and look after. At the beginning they had been distant towards one another but slowly, day by day, they grew closer and soon passed as proper biological siblings. Now it seemed that the distance between them was slowly creeping back, as if Max was straying off the path that Ella had led her down, thoughts of Max straying sent cold chills through her bones.

"Tell me Ella" Max's voice was shouting at her, her fingers digging deeply into her biceps and roughly shaking her.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you but quit shaking me" she quickly hissed, snapping back into reality.

Instantaneously Max stopped, her entire face went from being sharp with an angry glint in her eyes to big wide eyes and a curious, wanting expression.

Ella sighed as she saw how easily her sister could change moods. She could do it faster than the blink of an eye.

"Please don't get mad Max but it was Sam who knocked you out"

Silence followed and Ella watched as Max's eyes widened and her hands clenched into fists. She could tell Max was itching to sink her fists into his surfer boy looks, to pummel him in the face so he could get a taste of his own medicine.

"Max please don't go bash up Sam he had to do it so that we could get you out of there. It was the only way to get you to leave those guys" The pleading tone in her voice was obvious to both girls.

Max was calm. A sign Ella knew that meant she was beyond pissed. Even the aura around her was cold.

"I can't believe you guys were so scared of those guys that you had to knock me out" her voice was void of emotion, her impenetrable mask in place. There was no way to see how Max was really feeling and this scared Ella the most about her sister.

"You don't understand Max those guys would have killed you. There not – "She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth as she realised she'd said too much but it was too late. Max had picked up on it and was now staring at her sister with a piercing gaze, one that hinted of a fire raging behind her irises.

"They're not what Ella?"

Frantically trying to think of a way out of the situation Ella was saved by their mother entering the room.

"Good you're up Max. We need to hurry your next appointment is in five minutes"

Max nodded before slowly getting up off the floor. She caught the relieved look on Ella's face but just before she turned into the hallway she sent her a glare that spoke an untold message. _This isn't over._

__[*]

Once again Max found herself seated on the red velvet couch, sitting as far from Dylan as possible.

"Care to tell me what happened to you Max?" Dylan's voice was soft and caring as he sat in his usual chair, clipboard and notes in hand.

Not wanting to actually share anything with him she made the mistake of raising her gaze to his. The deep swirls of his eyes drew her in. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't break the hold his eyes had on hers. Though they were not giving her any message, they were not compelling, angry, and only slightly curious, they simply made her relax and feel trusting of him. It was a strange feeling for Max as she had never felt like this before, in a way it felt right, like the feeling of belonging for the first time whilst cuddled up safely in someone's arms. It was a nice feeling and instead of the snarky remark she intended to say she actually told him what happened.

"I see" was all he said once she had finished her story.

As he took notes Max watched how quickly his hand moved swiftly across the page. Once again the nagging feeling welled up inside of her as she continued to watch him work. It was then that she noticed he was wearing a startling familiar brown woven bracelet.

"Why do you think your friends were so scared of them?" his question caught her of guard.

"I don't know. They took one look at their perfect complexions and suddenly wanted to bolt"

As Max spoke the words her thoughts were once again cast towards the walking beauties and she realised with a stab of pain in her chest where she had seen Dylan's bracelet before. All three men had been wearing exactly the same bracelet. The nagging feeling throbbed endlessly now as she stared eyes slightly narrowed at Dylan. Something wasn't right with any of them she just couldn't put a finger on what.

"That's not all to it. Is it?" he returned her equally narrowed gaze. "What else has been bothering you Max?" He said her name in almost a whisper, which sent cold shivers down her spine. It reminded her of him, the man that haunted not only her childhood but also her dreams.

"You can tell me Max. I'm here to help you"

Her body now convulsed with shivers as a cold sweat broke out on her brow. His face seemed to be permanently etched into her eyelids for it was all she could see. But Dylan's soothing voice broke through her clouded mind and brought her back to the present.

"Tell me Max" his concerned eyes gazed over her panicked face. "Has someone been bothering you?"

Slowly she nodded and taking a deep breath she sat up straighter.

"There's this man in my dreams who has midnight eyes and hair. He's absolutely beautiful. The most handsome man I've ever seen. But he's not a figure of my imagination because I've seen him in real life" She paused taking a deep breath as her heart hammered in her chest.

"When I was five something terrible happened and he was there. I can never forget his face. The way his eyes glinted darkly, how blood dripped from the razor sharp incisors protruding from his upper gums. Ever since he's always been in my dreams and every time I see the lust and want in his eyes. I can see that he wants to drink my blood."

Her eyes met Dylan's, who was oddly sitting ridged in his chair, and listening intently.

"I know he's not human and you probably think I'm crazy but it's the truth" she was almost pleading with him to make sure he believed her. Although he said nothing she could tell by the stillness of the swirls in his eyes that he did.

"Do you know the mysterious man's name Max?"

She knew he was going to ask. Who wouldn't if you'd just been told something like that? Still Max's throat dried out as she twined her hands together nervously. She hadn't said his name in a long time and it still stabbed her painfully in the heart.

"His name – "she began trying to stop the waver in her voice. "His name is Fang"

Dylan almost dropped his pen as she spoke his name. Regaining his composure he wiped all traces of shock from his face. He smiled proudly at Max at her courage for telling him this information.

Time passed quickly, Max had calmed down already and looked perfectly normal as she left bidding him goodbye and that they would meet again tomorrow.

As the door closed behind her the warm smile dropped from his angelic face to be replaced with a look of cold steel. Picking up his black trench coat from his velvet wing back chair, Dylan decided it was time to pay an old friend a visit.

* * *

><p>SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN AGES!<p>

I planned to update weeks ago but i'm so busy with school right now, my teachers just like to pile on the home work and assigments so i seriously haven't had the time to do any writing :(

Anyway i hope you guys like this chapter, i know it's not as exciting as the last but it's leading up to the next chapter which has Fang in it and you may get some answers into what is actually going on!

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so please update if you are! :)

I won't be able to review every week but hopefully it will be at least every couple of weeks :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Night had fallen many hours ago, most people were tucked warm and cosy in bed but the man walking briskly down the street was not. His step was long and graceful; as he walked under a nearby streetlight his hair seemed to shine golden before being swallowed up by the darkness again.

Through the stillness of the night he could hear the sound of muffled voices coming from a nearby alley. Ducking around the corner he quietly made his way closer to what was causing the voices. The alley was almost pitch-black but the man could see perfectly fine almost as if it really were daytime. He watched as a taller man loomed over the three men lying slightly crumpled on the ground; their eyes alight with fear.

"I will ask you one more time," he hissed, his voice causing the men to quiver, "Which one of you hurt her? Which one of you dared touch her?"

The three men shook their heads all saying the same thing over and over again.

"It wasn't us we swear. We did not touch the girl"

It looked as though the man looming over them was about to explode with anger, the end result would not be pretty and so Dylan chose this moment to intervene.

"Enough Fang" his voice rung out bold and clear.

Turning his head ever so slightly Fang replied, ice dripping through his voice.

"This is none of your business, Dylan"

"Actually I think it is" Dylan retorted, "I know about Max and what happened so I know who it was that hurt her and it wasn't these three"

Fang turned completely towards him, curiosity burning in his dark eyes.

"I suggest you leave while you can" Dylan spoke to the three men on the alley floor. Hastily they picked themselves up and made their way down the alley, looking over their shoulders every few seconds.

A low growl rumbled in Fangs throat as he watched the men retreat down the alley but did not pursue them, as he was too interested in finding out how much Dylan knew.

"Long time no see, Dylan" He spoke casually but there was something in his voice that made it more powerful, more authoritative. "I see you've actually made a living in this human world"

His eyes glinted darkly as a small smirk graced his lips. Dylan however held his composure. He did not find Fang intimidating like many did.

"Yes I have, but it seems you've also been busy. Especially when it comes to one girl"

Crossing his arms across his chest Fang surveyed Dylan with an uneasy gaze. Though his face didn't portray his feelings he allowed his eyes to show it instead.

"Are you going to tell me who hurt Max?" his eyes flashed when he spoke her name.

"I will but I want some answers in return" he pierced Fang with his gaze, which Fang gladly returned and only after he nodded his head did Dylan continue on.

"Apparently after seeing those three Max was going to go talk to them but her friends completely freaked out. Seeing it as the only option to get her out of their Sam knocked her out"

The air around them seemed to cool a few degrees as Fangs eyes went cold, his fingers curled into fists and he looked ready to pummel the hell out of Sam.

"As much as you might like to Fang, you can't go and take revenge on Sam" Dylan hoped that Fang wouldn't go and break the rules anyway.

"I know that and anyway I can't even get close to him"

Dylan starred puzzled as Fang slowly started to relax, calming himself down. Seeing Dylan's puzzled expression he continued on.

"Surely you can figure it out Dylan, why would a bunch of teenagers be scared of a few pretty looking guys? Why would they so badly want Max out of there? How could they possibly know that those three were vampires?"

Just like that the pieces clicked together in Dylan's head. He stared at Fang mouth agape disbelief etched in his eyes.

"It's not possible, their race is supposed to be extinct!" he hissed but the look in Fangs eyes told him that his thoughts were wrong.

"Tell me Dylan, how much has Max told you?" his eyes bore into Dylan's swirling blue ones. There was no use in lying for if he did Fang would know.

"She told me of the skate park incident and of her dreams. Now you tell me Fang," his voice took on a hard edge, "Why are you in this girl's dreams?"

A few seconds of silence followed as Fang continued to stare curiously at Dylan, mulling over what he said.

"So she hasn't told you everything? I wouldn't have thought so; she isn't one to open up and trust easily"

"And how would you know? It seems to me that you have been in Max's life for a long time"

"Yes I have been in Max's life. Since the beginning so don't underestimate how much I know about her"

He and Dylan were now dangerously close to each other. The air was starting to sizzle, as with each sentence one spoke the angrier both seemed to get.

"Then tell me now why you are in her life, why she sees you in her dreams, why you have been terrorising her existence?"

Fang took a step back the air instantly calming down. His dark gaze now held no trace of any emotion. Dylan realised that he must have hit a nerve for Fang to close off completely.

"If Max has not told you everything then I am in no place to say. She has the right to tell you in her own time" His voice to was void of emotion. Dylan could hear the finality in it but decided to push his luck and try to get more information.

"We made a deal Fang, I told you who injured her and you in return would give me an answer"

"And I will give you answers" he hissed a fire now raging in his eyes as he pushed Dylan up against the wall, "I will only give them to you when she has given you the full story"

He let go of Dylan and turned to make his way out of the alley.

"She knows you're a vampire Fang, if she finds out I am too then she will never trust me enough to tell me" Dylan's voice was worried and Fang could tell this had been eating away at him for a while.

"You have nothing to worry about Dylan" he replied with his head slightly inclined towards him, "If you don't associate yourself with me then she won't suspect you. Max is smart and I know that she knows about the vampire would but she does not know how to recognise one. Not yet" he finished with a smile showing his sharp white teeth before he walked into the engulfing darkness leaving Dylan to ponder on his words.

[*]

Mas stood afar, watching the couple that were happily talking with each other under the old oak tree. She recognised the man immediately. She could spot his dark features from a mile away. Instinctively she wanted to run, to flee before he spotted her and gazed at her with those lustful eyes and sharp smile. But her feet refused to move. They were glued to the spot making her endure whatever might happen.

Something was different about Fang. He looked more caring and loving towards the girl than he usually did. It had been a long time since she had seen this side of him. She watched fascinated as Fang stared at the girl with him. His eyes held no trace of viciousness they looked caring, loving, with a small but tame fire of desire burning in their depths. His hand reached out and gently stroked the hair away that fell in the girls face. His lips moved and a harmonic like laugh burst its way out from the girl, the sound made his eyes glow.

The girl had her back to Max, shielding her face from view but even so Max knew she would be absolutely stunning. She wore a strapless white floral dress that flowed down to mid-thigh. Her legs tucked underneath her were perfectly tanned and seemed to go on forever. Only a few strands of her rich golden brown hair were pulled back and curled at the back of her head, flowing into the wavy locks that draped around her shoulders. Jealousy bubbled in Max's chest as she continued to stare at the girl, she didn't think it was possible to be that beautiful but here was this girl shoving it in her face.

A warm wind blew through the little valley they were in. Blossom from nearby trees swirled in great big arcs around the two. Fang extended his olive toned hand and the girl gladly accepted. Rising to their feet he wrapped his arms around her dainty waist, she in return laced her arms around his neck, twining her hands in his hair. They moved side to side, swaying with the wind. Their foreheads rested upon each other, eyes closed but the girls lips seemed to be moving, her soft bell like voice travelled on the wind to Max's ears. It seemed the girl was singing an old song, one that Max did not recognise. She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face as she watched the two dance.

Slowly Fang tilted his head to the side, his lips getting closer and closer to the girls. Gently he kissed the corner of her mouth, giving her the opportunity to carry on or back away. A few seconds passed, Fang was just starting to pull away when the girl tilted her head upwards. Her lips met his and both of them seemed to melt into each other.

Fangs arms tightened around her waist, encasing her in his strong embrace. Her hands fisted his hair as she pulled him closer into her. He broke away just to place soft kisses from the corner of her mouth and down her cheekbone.

Max's face reddened and she looked down at her feet. She felt it rude to intrude on the couple as they were having a very private moment. Still she could not manage to move her feet and so went back to watching them.

His mouth was now kissing the side of her neck, originally she though he was giving her a hickey until he pulled away and she could see his sharp incisors. There was no blood dripping down from her neck so he had not yet bitten her, even so Max could not just leave the girl defenceless. She tried to call out to her, to warn her that Fang was going to bite her. But it seemed Max's words were swallowed in her throat. The more she tried to say something the more it choked her. The only thing she could do was watch in horror as she was sure of what was going to come next.

Fangs lips caressed the girl's neck again, Max breath hitched in her throat and she closed her eyes waiting for the girls scream to fill the air. Three seconds passed and there was still no screaming. Opening her eyes her gaze fell upon the girl's untouched neck, only slightly red from the pressure of his lips.

The couple's hands were entwined; foreheads resting together, eyes locked and smile on their lips. They were now just swaying with the wind and basking in the moment. Fang said one word and the girl smiled at him placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

_Max _the wind echoed his voice around her. Instantly she froze her insides going cold and a shiver running up her spine. Dread filled up in her and she so desperately wanted to run for at any moment he would turn and run at her.

"Don't be afraid Max" a soft voice spoke next to her and she turned to see a familiar pair of blue swirling eyes.

"What you're seeing is how everything is supposed to be. Nobody is going to hurt you and you will always be safe"

She stared puzzled by the meaning of his words, as they were making no sense.

"Come for a walk, soon you'll see everything from a new perspective. The right perspective and it will all make sense"

Dylan grasped her hand and led her away from the still swaying couple and down the valley, way off into the distance.

For the first time in a long time a dream with Fang in it had not caused Max to wake up in the middle of the night, instead she wanted to stay in this dream to continue watching this side of him that she had rediscovered.

* * *

><p>Hey Guys I'm Back! :D<br>Sorry for the long wait, i just haven't had the time to write :(

I hope you guys stil enjoy my story so review to give me tips, suggestions anything whether its telling me that i suck for not updating in like ever!

So we are getting towards a really important part in the story, within the next two chapters, you get to find out how Max and Fang met and a whole lot of other answers! So if i get a bunch of reviews, i know it'll inspire me to write, write, write! So yeah hit review and i promise if a get over 10 reviews i'll update within the week!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for reviewing guys! I promised i would update so here it is! Just a heads up there is a little bit of blood and maybe a mild horror scene? It's nothing too scary (at least i don't think it is) but i thought i should warn you guys :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Slowly Max pride her sleepy eyes open. A small smile graced her lips causing her eyes to sparkle as she reminiscences her dream. The Fang in her dream was such a gentleman and even though he had spoken her name it had not been the reason for her wanting to run away like usual. It was the way he had said it, so caringly and lovingly that it still sent a warm shiver up her spine. It had been this sensation that made her want to run as far and fast as her feet would carry her. Of course the mere fact that he had spotted her added to her fear but she did not see it as the main factor.

Minutes ticked by as Max hugged herself in a ball curled up on her bed. Questions floated past behind her eyes as she tried to piece together the meaning of her dream. She could not see how it could mean anything; a Fang this gentle, kind and loving was painful to see. She had no idea why her mind had re-conjured up these thoughts of him. And then there was Dylan. How had he sprung up out of nowhere and at the precise moment? Most of all his words of wisdom were confusing and Max couldn't see how she would find truth in them, but like always she found herself trusting him.

_Don't be afraid_ he'd said, but how could she not? How could she face the one person she feared most in this world? All her nightmares had been warning her of him, they kept telling her that he was coming back for her.

_Nobody is going to hurt you….you will always be safe_. His words drifted one after the other through her head; her own mind began arguing with his words. A fire raged behind her now closed eyes. How can I be safe with him around? This thought swirled around and around only to be answered by more of the same of Dylan's words.

Pounding her palms into her scalp Max cried out.

"Get out of my head!" A small trickle of tears slid down her cheeks.

The fire burned to coals as the words disappeared from her mind, however a new image was brought forth. Two swirling blue eyes pierced the walls of her mind. They were not scrounging around for information but were warm and open, just wanting her to come into their welcoming embrace.

With only half and hour till her next appointment Max ran out of the house and down the road, as if it would help her walk down memory lane.

[*]

Snowflakes floated down from the cloudy sky. Little kids and their families were out and about erecting snowmen, skating or having a plain old snowball fight. One little girl sat on the ice crusted cement steps of her town house, rugged up in a fluffy coat, woolly gloves and hat to top. She watched with envy as the other kids her age had someone to play with. She had no brothers or sisters and her parents were too busy inside to come out and play. Usually she would trudge around in the snow or build her own snowman but today was different.

Her dark brown eyes had fallen upon a tall dark haired man across the street. His dark midnight eyes glinted at her as he gave her a small smile. The corners of her lips tugged upwards and soon she was smiling along with him, like you would if you were sharing a private joke with someone.

Still the little girl sat warily on the steps. Her parents had told her not to talk to strangers but the more she looked at the man the less she saw him as a stranger. After all she had seen him here before in the playground across the street. He was often there with two children her age. Both had identical bright blue eyes and dazzling blonde hair. They were quite the opposite of the man who was all dark features. The way he played with them though was warm and gentle, always loving and caring. There was no way this man could be a bad stranger.

Dusting off her woollen-gloved hands she set off down the steps, carefully watching her footing on the icy patches. Stopping on the curb of the road she glanced upwards, though there would be no traffic due to the amount of snow, it was a good habit she had formed already. However instead of checking for cars her eyes narrowed in on the empty space just in front of the park entrance. Hastily rubbing her eyes she checked again, but sure enough her vision had not deceived her. The dark haired man had vanished.

With her head bowed she sulkily crossed the road, dragging her feet before coming to stop and plopping herself down on the first available swing. She had been looking forward to having someone to play with but it seemed like today was going to be like every other day.

"Would you like me to push you?" a deep pleasant voice asked from behind her, causing her to jump and fall out of the swing.

Turning around she found herself looking right into the dark haired mans midnight eyes. They glinted with alarm as he extended an arm out to scop her up off the ground.

"Are you alright?" his bell like voice asked, whilst placing her gently back on the swing. "I didn't mean to scare you"

Staring into his dark caring eyes she made a decision, this man was not a scary stranger he could be trusted.

Giggling with a toothy smile she replied, "Push me, push me!"

Her cute giggles caused the man to beam with joy and he smiled happily at her as he pushed her higher and higher.

"You're almost flying," he laughed as she giggled with joy.

"Maybe I can" and with that she let go of the swing and jumped into the air at its peak. Extending her arms out she imagined she really was flying.

She had not put much thought into this and quickly dread welled up in her gut as she realised that she was falling. A soft scream left her lips as she clenched her eyes shut and waited for the impact landing.

Strong arms wrapped around her tiny body and she opened her eyes to see a very panic stricken man.

"Please don't do that again," he said before setting her down on a nearby bench.

After checking her over for any bumps or bruises the man let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand down his face.

"I'm sorry" her voice was tiny and held a slight waver. The man looked over to see her fighting back tear; bottom lip trembling badly. It appeared that the little girl thought she was in trouble.

"Shh, don't cry" he whispered softly to her, skimming her cheek with his thumb. "It's alright you're not in trouble"

He cuddled her softly in his lap waiting for her sobs to die down.

"Wh-what is your name?" she finally asked with a choked voice.

"Fang, what is your name?"

"My name is Max" she smiled toothily up at him; all traces of tears had vanished. "Will you be my friend Fang?"

His body went stiff for the slightest moment before relaxing. For the first time in his life he truly smiled at her, teeth and all. Max stared at his pearly white teeth, in particular the two sharp ones. She did not say anything though she had been taught that it was rude to comment on people's appearance.

"Of course I will" he finally replied.

A full-blown grin stretched from ear to ear as Max beamed up at him. She was so happy to have a friend to play with.

The day passed quickly and soon dusk was rolling in. Max tried to stifle a yawn, as her small five-year-old body was growing tired. It did not go unnoticed by Fang though.

"I think it's time for you to go home Max" he took her small hand in his and started guiding her towards her town house.

"Will I ever see you again?" she tiredly asked on the top step, the porch light flickered on as the last of the day faded.

"Definitely" he smiled before turning around and walking into darkness.

Max could not sleep that night. Two hours had passed since her mother had tucked her snuggly in bed. Various teddy bears were placed around her, one by one falling to the floor as she tossed and turned.

It was not the cold crisp air that bit at the tips of her fingers and toes that was keeping her awake. It was more of a sixth sense that was on high alert. She felt a dark presence that did not belong. She felt it creeping through the walls, more than once she thought she felt the heavy weight of eyes watching her. Each time she felt them she would scrunch her face up and lightly hum to herself. Eventually the heavy presence left her; she was just drifting to sleep when the shattering of china startled her.

Tiny hairs prickled on the back of her neck as her breaths came in short huffs. No sound was coming from the kitchen and Max was starting to believe that she had imagined the noise when there was a heavy thump followed by a stifled scream. Scrambling out of bed she ran for her door and heaved it open. The air held the faint smell of steel, which she knew to be the smell of blood. Crinkling her nose in disgust she felt wrong inside but somewhere in the back of her mind something hummed with bliss.

Quieter than a mouse she slowly crept down the halls keeping her back to the wall and ears on high alert. Glancing quickly around the corner she saw the glimmering pool of blood leading into the kitchen. Stifling a gasp she slowly crept her way towards the kitchen trying to keep the hysteria out of her breaths.

Lying on the middle of the kitchen floor was her mother. Even with her eyes closed the look of shear terror could be seen on her face. A bite mark was visible on her neck and a slow trickle of blood slid from it and mattered her curly brown hair.

"Mummy?" she whispered her lips trembling as tears cascaded from her eyes. "Mummy wake up your bleeding!"

She ran over and began shaking her mothers body but she did not respond. Her skin was as cold as the night air and her eyes refused to open.

Blood coated Max's hands as her shoulders shook with sobs. It was not until she felt the dark presence in the room again did she tare her eyes away from her mothers face.

Standing in the doorway was a tall man, completely in black including his hair and eyes and Max recognised him straight away. Fang stood clutching the collar of her fathers blood stained shirt. He too had a trail of blood running from his neck.

It wasn't the sight of her father all bloody and mangled that had her jumping out of her skin, but the two extremely sharp incisors that were protruding from Fang's gums and dripping crimson diamonds of blood.

Dropping the man to the floor Fang moved forwards towards Max but she scrambled to her feet and ran for the living room, making a beeline for the front door. She was forced to skid to a stop when she found her way blocked by Fang. His dark eyes swirled with emotion, changing between, shock, guilt and anger.

"Go back to bed Max" he spoke quietly.

She stared back in horror. She had trusted this person as her friend and now she was sure that he was going to kill her.

Breaking down in a new batch of sobs, Max fell to the floor and curled into a ball. If she was going to die she wanted it to be down quickly.

Fang stared as the little girl broke down before him. He could see the pain he had caused her and it broke his lifeless heart. He vowed at that moment to never let this girl experience this pain again.

"I'm sorry Max," he said before whisking out the front door and vanishing in the darkness.

[*]

Max doubled over as the painful memory burst through her mind. Her eyes stung with unshed tears as her heavy breathing filled her ears. She winced as her chest constricted with the pain of the memory she had buried so deeply within herself. She knew it was time though, if she had to put a meaning to the dream that she had last night it's that it was time to take a leap of faith and put her trust in Dylan.

Feeling numb on the inside she made her way to his building. Her hand grasped the handle of his door tightly.

"This is it," she said to herself, sounding more confident than she felt. "It's time he knew"

* * *

><p>So what did you think? You finally got an insight into how Max and Fang met each other! :D<p>

Next chapter you'll get to learn even more! So review please, lets try and get to 60 reviews :)

Also you guys have been asking me a few question so here are some answers:

Yes the girl in the dream was Max, it'll come up again so remember it

The story is called Red Velvet becuase it has something to do with the Vampire world, it'll be explained later

If you have anymore quesitons feel free to ask me :)

~ Velvet Rouge


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

"I see" Dylan spoke softly, his hand stopped writing, eyes watching Max closely. "I understand if you don't feel comfortable saying more but if you are able to please tell me Max, what happened after this ordeal?"

Max stared off into space, her eyes glazed over, fingers twitching nervously. She made her decision though; she trusted Dylan and so was prepared to tell him everything.

"The police came almost immediately, I think the neighbours called them. They asked me what happened but I couldn't tell them. I witnessed everything and knew who was responsible but the words died in my throat." She swallowed the lump down that had painfully constricted her throat.

"I don't know why I lied to them, why I told them I had hidden from the killer. I couldn't tell them that it was Fang that killed my parent. Whether it was because I didn't want to believe it or merely because I was in shock. However I think the real reason was because somehow I knew I was connected to him, deep down somewhere something drew me to him and so that night I couldn't say for I didn't want him to be taken away."

A few silent tears slid down her cheeks and Dylan couldn't help but feel some of her pain. He fully understood now why she didn't trust anymore for the one time she had her life had turned to pieces. One particular thing she said intrigued him immensely though.

"You said you felt connected to him, how do you mean?"

"I-I don't really know" a small sheepish smile crossed her lips. "The day I met him everything felt right, I was truly happy and I trusted him so much that I didn't want to believe what I was seeing." A moment of silence passed before she continued on.

"I still feel that pull towards him, why else would he be in all my dreams? I know the answer and I don't need a psychiatrist to tell me it's because I don't want to forget him. Even though it's painful and he terrifies me beyond belief I still keep him in my mind because it feels right. It's the only that feels right in my life."

It was the first time Max had ever admitted to herself the reasons for why she kept remembering him but it was too late for her to take the words back.

Dylan found this information fascinating and realised with a spark of anger that Fang had a lot of explaining to do. He needed one more piece of information though to have a clear picture.

"When did the Martinez family adopt you?"

Max smiled warmly at him as she recalled another memory.

"I was placed in an orphanage straight away as they couldn't find any family to take me in. I remember the whole place was dark, grey and dank. It didn't appear cheery at all and the kids seemed depressed. I though I was going to rot in that place, that I would end up like all the other children; unwanted and hollow. But the next day the Martinez family came and took me away. They already had a daughter my age and they told me they had heard about my tragic story and wanted to give me a safe home to live in"

"That's it" Dylan asked sceptically.

His tone and voice made Max hesitate to reply but even so she could not see what was wrong with the Martinez's act of generosity.

"Yes" she replied firmly.

He jotted down a few more notes before glancing at his watch.

"Thankyou for telling me Max, I'm sure we will make great progress form here on it. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Actually no, you won't" Her reply caused his eyebrow to quirk. "It's my eighteenth birthday tomorrow so I'll be out all day" she grinned happily as she no doubt thought of all the things she was planning on doing.

"Ah. Well happy birthday for tomorrow," Dylan replied chuckling before showing her out.

[*]

It had been thirteen years since Fang had last been in this park. The same old swing set still creaked with the breeze, but unlike the last time he was here the ground wasn't frozen over with snow and the giggling five year-old was nowhere in sight.

Cars travelled slowly across the road but his eyes stayed on the old oak door of on the town houses. A long time ago it had been filled with bubbling laughter of Max. It had held a family that was somewhat happy and he had destroyed it. Had ripped apart their love and left and everlasting impression on one little girl.

His ears pricked as soft footfalls crunched lightly on dry leaves. Only one person he knew could tread that lightly and he was somewhat surprised that Dylan had returned so soon.

"Re-living the past, Fang?" his voice was hard. Fang knew that the time for answers had finally come.

"You could say that," he replied turning to face Dylan. His dark eyes met the oddly still turquoise eyes of Dylan. Usually the swirls were moving giving you the illusion of trust but today it seemed the topic of their meeting was much to serious for such petty things.

"I really want to hand it to you Dyl, I didn't think you'd get Max to open up to you so quickly. But obviously you have," he smirked darkly at Dylan but it was only returned with steel eyes.

"Yes well it seems we've both been miss-judging each other" Dylan spoke tersely with ice dripping though his voice matching that of the steel in his eyes.

"How so?" Fang quirked.

"You've had me fooled Fang." Dylan begun, "After all these years of friendship we've had and I thought I knew you but obviously I was wrong. The Fang I know wouldn't have gone that for or stooped to the point of a bloodthirsty new born abomination"

Fang's eyes darkened as Dylan's words hit him.

"You don't understand" Fang hissed in reply.

"Don't understand?" Dylan shouted, "No I don't understand Fang, I don't understand how you could string this girl into liking you and then kill her parents?"

Fang was silent as he mulled over his thoughts. "I'm guessing you've noticed how sweet Max's blood is? How good it smells? Surely you noticed it when you first met her? It hits you suddenly and makes you lose control doesn't it?"

Dylan shivered as her remembered the first time Max had walked past him, how for a fraction of a second he lost control of himself, how his fangs had revealed themselves.

"Judging by your silence I take it you do know." Fang smirked at Dylan's guilty expression. "So you say that what I did wasn't me? Well you're right. What I did was uncalled for, but you must understand I'd had her scent in my head all day and when she left me it drove me crazy." He admitted, running his hands furiously through his hair, as he no doubt remembered that night.

"It was like a drug and once I'd tasted it I wanted more. It drove me back to her house that night and everything from there on in unravelled. Bloodlust drove me to kill them" His brows furrowed, eyes squinted shut as he slowly calmed himself down, Dylan hadn't seen his friend this worked up in a long time.

"I was so close to killing her too," he begun again, "When I remembered why I had come to the park that day, why I had been watching her for so long. Seeing her breakdown before me caused pain like no other to pulse through my body. I hadn't felt anything like it before and I vowed never again to cause her that much pain"

He slumped down on the park bench, fisting his hair tighter than before. Dylan sat down beside him; lost for words. Night was quickly approaching and Dylan hopped this would be over soon.

"I still don't understand Fang. Why where you watching Max in the first place?" Dylan's gaze pierced the other mans profile, waiting for him to finally raise his head and make eye contact.

"If you want the complete truth, I'm going to have to start at the very beginning, I hope you time" he spoke in no more than a whisper, finally meeting Dylan's stony gaze.

Dylan nodded in response, shifting his body to be angled directly towards Fang. He had long awaited the full explanation.

"Very well then," Fang smiled. "Almost eighteen years ago a child like none other was born into our world. To her parents she was an abomination, a disgrace. For this child was human"

"It was unheard of for Vampires to have a human child but here one was. Of course they went immediately to the king and queen. As I was there at the time I knew that the sight of the child had them speechless, I myself was amazed by what had happened, I was even slightly disgusted by the sight," he drifted off as he hung his head in shame.

"The King and Queen could not decide what to do with the child and as the parents did not want the child she was kept in one of the rooms of their mansion type castle."

"A few days went by and still no decision was made. I was not part of the debate and so spent my time wandering around the mansion. It was at this time I found something so sweet and divine, it scorched my throat and I knew I just had to find the source, had to sink my teeth into it and smother myself in its richness. So I followed the scent and I was astounded when I came upon the child's room"

Fang chanced a glance at Dylan to see him wholly paying attention.

"I yearned to drink her blood, to have it pulse through my dry veins. It even caused my incisors to come out of their own accord. I was seconds away from losing myself-control when she looked at me. Her big brown eyes melded with mine. She didn't cry when she saw my incisors but instead flapped her arms happily. I scooped her up and she nuzzled into me, still flapping her arms when one of them grazed my incisor. The taste of her blood soothed my throat for the tinniest second. For a short while I was in heaven but it was short-lived and the burning came back ten-fold. I was mere micro-seconds away from draining her blood when once again her dark brown orbs captured mine." He once again broke off, this time with the slightest shiver and swallowed what looked like a painful lump in his throat.

"What happened?" Dylan prompted, unable to hold in his curiosity.

"I don't know," he sighed letting out a deep breath, "I put her down and walked away"

Dylan looked disbelieving and was about to comment when Fang cut him off with a dark glare.

"The next day they reached a decision. It seemed that a lot of the carers were going mad with bloodlust and so they deemed it safer for the child to live in the human world. I only saw her once more before she was sent away but my heart stabbed painfully. It was like having my own body ripped apart. In the short time I had seen her I had come to one conclusion, there was something unusual about this girl besides being human, and I was determined to find out what" When he didn't continue further Dylan realised that this was all Fang was going to tell of the story.

"So this girl was…" Dylan trailed off as he slowly absorbed every word that had been said to him, "This girl was Max?"

"Yes the girl was Max"

"I don't believe it" Dylan shook his head, clearly showing his disbelief.

"That's not all to it" Fang smiled, his eyes aglow, "I was desperate to see her again so any chance I got to enter the human world I took. Max probably told you that she saw me in the park with two children. Well that was because I was watching her. It fascinated me to see how graceful her movements were, how strong and agile she was even as a young child. In my eyes it only meant one thing."

"Meant what?" Dylan asked brow furrowed in confusion.

"It meant that she wasn't fully human. I researched as much as I could on humans becoming vampires, of course I came across the usual, they need to bleed to death before being bitten, but then I stumbled upon an ancient myth of a being that was born into a family of monsters only to be awoken and join them"

When Dylan's expression still conveyed his confusion Fang sighed again, "I believe that Max needs to be awoken"

Realisation dawned across Dylan's complexion. "Is that why you played with her that day?"

"No that day I couldn't hold back any longer. I wanted to be with her again but I know now that such a thing should never have been done"

"You haven't stopped doing it though have you? You're still keeping tabs on her" Dylan spoke softly.

"Yes I have but it hasn't been easy. Not since the Martinez family adopted her. I suspect they somehow know about her past and are trying to convert her so they can use her as some kind of weapon"

"So it's true then, they are vampire hunters?" Fang nodded a dark glint in his eyes.

They sat in silence for a while longer, neither really knowing what to say.

"There's one more thing I don't understand Fang" Dylan trailed off, turning his once again swirling eyes towards Fang's.

"What that?"

"Max said she feels connected to you, how is that possible?"

Fang's eyes widened as Dylan's narrowed, neither said anything, but both knew that Fang was hiding something.

"No idea," he replied, "Tomorrow," he continued coming to a stand, "I require your services"

"What for?" Dylan asked, rising to his feet as well.

"It's time Max came back to her real home" Fang's voice whispered though the cool air before he walked away into the smothering darkness.

* * *

><p>I'm Back! Sorry for not updating in ages, but i hope you liked the chapter. It held a lot of answers as well as brought in some more things for you guys to think about :)<p>

I apoplogize if this chapter is not that well written but i couldn't think of any ther way to word Fang's explanations but if you have any writing tips for future reference please leave them in a review :)

I have the next chapter written so i will update again fairly soon

~VR


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

The sun rose over the sleeping city just like every other day. Bursts of pinks and oranges streaked across the sky as the first rays of the day began to heat the cool crisp earth. This day started like any other but for Max it was going to change her life forever.

A cool breeze blew into her bedroom, the door creaked on its hinges and the softest noise of pattering feet could be heard making its way towards her bedroom. Max lay perfectly still, knowing that the element of surprise was her best weapon against the intruder.

The footfalls grew closer, they now mixed with the short shallow huffs of a persons breathing. A few more steps and they'd be at the door. Eerily the door squeaked open and the person entered, they approached the bed and were just a foot away when Max pounced.

The intruder's high-pitched scream filled the air as Max pulled them onto the bed and wrestled their hands above their head. Seething with anger and adrenaline pumping through her veins Max finally drank in the intruder's appearance.

"Ella?" she asked, "What the hell?" she quickly rolled off her sister and helped her into a sitting position.

"Ow Max you didn't have to grab me so hard" she whined in return.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have snuck up on me"

"Well I thought you were asleep!" Ella pouted unhappily.

"Oh please how could I possibly sleep when I heard your elephant feet tramping from all the way down the hall?" Max teased her sister before embracing the girl in a big hug. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Are you stupid or what?" Ella asked playfully punching her sister in the arm. Max quirked an eyebrow and the look she gave Ella sent her an '_or what?'_ threat.

"I was surprising you on your birthday!" It's not everyday you turn eighteen!" the bubbly brown haired girl squealed in delight.

With an even bigger grin on her face Max pulled her sister into yet another hug. "Thanks El, but for future reference you need to revise the whole sneaking up on Max thing"

"Yeah I suppose, anyway lets got to the kitchen mum made chocolate chip…" before she could even finish the sentence Max was halfway down the hall. Anything that involved chocolate chips was a guaranteed way to get Max moving. Chuckling to herself Ella followed after her sister.

Valencia watched with delight as Max gobbled down pancake after pancake. She had never known anyone so graceful to have such bad etiquette.

"So what are your plans for today girls?" she asked chirpily once all the pancakes were gone.

"Well seeing as Max isn't much of a night owl we're going out with the gang today and coming back to party this evening" Ella replied.

"Since when did you become my daily planner?" Max questioned her sister.

"Since when have you ever organised anything?" Ella shot back.

"Girls enough" Valencia cut in before things got to out of hand. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely time, just be careful" She shot Ella a stern look that Max could tell had a hidden message, but neither thought it necessary to share with her.

"Of course Mother" Ella replied quite politely before grabbing Max's arm and tugging her off to their bedrooms.

[*]

"Wow Ella, I didn't think you had this in you" Max complimented her sister as they stared at her reflection. She felt for sure that Ella would try to put her in a dress but instead she was wearing waist high dark denim short shorts, a white ruffled top, which her black bra was just visible through, and black peep toe stilettoes. Her makeup wasn't overdone and in Max's eyes she actually looked pretty close to the image of perfection.

"Well I knew I wasn't going to get you in a dress" Ella chuckled. She herself was wearing a strapless black dress that went halfway down her thighs; red peep toe stilettoes and a chunky bracelet.

"Come one everyone's meeting us at Danny's lounge" She giggled, latching on to Max's arm and pulling her away from the mirror.

Max had never been inside Danny's lounge before but was impressed. The furniture was slick and the walls dark. The bar was made of black crystal and the DJ booth was located at the back of the dance floor.

"Happy birthday Maxie!" was shouted across the room by none other than Sam. Max turned to scowl at him but was surprised when she saw how cleaned up he looked. He handed her a cocktail of some kind and escorted her over to the rest of the group.

"You guys this place is amazing!" She beamed happily at her small group of friends.

"Nothings to good for you Max" Iggy chuckled, clinking his glass with hers.

"Well now that you're here Max we can go dance!" Nudge squealed and even though she was wearing four-inch heels was still able to sweep Max onto the dance floor.

Time passed quickly. Late afternoon was approaching. Fang, dressed in the usual black, watched from one of the suede black leather couches. Dylan sat by him but more hidden from view, he didn't want Max to accidently see him. The two watched as the young adults danced, sweat shimmering on their bodies and drinks sloshing in their hands.

Fang in particular kept a close eye on Sam. He and Max were dancing together, her arms slung around his neck, his hands on her waist. Their hips moved in time with the music and they looked like they were happily dancing, but he could see Sam had other intentions.

Sam's hands would occasionally move or he would duck his head closer to hers, however Mas was still on guard and would move out of his reach each time it happened. Soon she shoved him off her and retreated to the bar for a refill.

Ignoring his common sense Fang approached Max. Her back was to him and he had the perfect chance to sneak up on her.

"Go away Sam" she hissed when he was a few steps behind her. Fang stopped impressed that her hearing was so good, but none the less he still had the element of surprise.

"That's no way to speak to an old friend Max," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

The glass in her hand slipped and smashed to the ground, pouring its contents everywhere. Turning slowly she couldn't help the cold shiver that went up her spine. What she saw however puzzled her. There was no one behind her and there was no trace of his face anywhere in the room.

"Are you okay Max?" everyone asked at once.

Still tyring to recover it took Max a while to find her voice. "Yeah I'm fine, just had too much to drink I guess" she feigned nonchalance, which the others seemed to buy.

"It's getting late, let's head back home" Ella suggested. With that they grabbed their things and made their way out.

Fang watched from the shadows as the group filed out the door.

"It's time" he said, Dylan nodded and the two swiftly followed suite.

[*]

The sun had almost set; the group of young adults were slowly making their way back to the Martinez house. Max followed behind the rest trying to get her thoughts together. She could have sworn it was Fang who was behind her. She could recognise his silky tones anywhere. Hugging herself tightly she tried to press down the painful memories as they bubbled to the surface.

"Are you alright Max?" Sam asked from in front of her. The entire gang had stopped just outside an alley. The streets were deserted with everyone safe inside their homes.

"Yes I'm fi…" she cut herself off when she caught sight of movement. Glancing around their surroundings Max tried to find it again. She had a hunch that it was something that didn't belong.

"Guys surround Max" Ella spoke firmly, "They're here"

Before Max could utter a word her friend surrounded her and she could just see glimpses of the swiftly moving people on the other side of them.

"Your efforts are useless" A familiar voice whispered on the air, "You can't fight all of us"

Pain stabbed Max's chest as flashes of her bleeding mother and father filled her vision. No matter how hard she tried the images wouldn't fade and soon she was seeing visions of her friends all bloody and cold.

"No, I won't let you do this!" Max shouted, shoving everyone out of her way. "I won't let you do this again" her scared chocolate brown eyes met his midnight ones before snapping to the familiar swirling blue ones next to him.

"Dylan?" she asked shocked. Slowly the pieces started to fall into place together in her mind, his cool touch, and the vision of his incisors.

"No, No this can't be. I trusted you!" Hot tears stung her eyes as Dylan approached.

"I'm sorry Max," he whispered over and over again while looking her straight in the eye. "I'm so sorry" was the last thing she heard before the world went black.

"Max!" Ella cried out she tried to lunge to her sisters side but was restrained by another vampire that had lurked up behind unnoticed.

"What did you do to her?" she screamed tears now falling from her eyes and trekking down her cheeks.

"Nothing she's perfectly fine" Fang replied coming to a stop by Dylan's side and picking Max's unconscious form up.

"You won't get away with this!" Sam shouted trying to break free from the vampire holding him down. "It's against the law for you to take a life, we'll have the right to hunt you down and kill you"

Fang's eyes darkened as he glowered down at Sam.

"Your threats mean nothing to me" was all he hissed before turning and walking through a wall of darkness. Dylan followed suite, as did the other vampires leaving the young hunters deserted in the street.

* * *

><p>Woohoo! Next chapter up! Thanks so much for reviewing guys!<p>

I know this chapter wasn't the best well written and reading over it i feel it's really rushed but it leads right into the exciting stuff that's gonna happen in the next few chapters...so get excited!

Did you guys also notice Red Velvet now has it's own personalised cover? Do you like it? i sure do!


End file.
